Berkian Empire
by Top notch
Summary: with godly interventions they send a stranger back in time to help the villagers of berk and hiccup. With his help hiccup and this stranger builds an empire that will a force to reckoned with.
1. Chapter 1

Just so it's known I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, or any of its characters along with its main stories. I only own my characters and ideas.

Chapter 1

"well bud what do you say to one more round, around the island" toothless warbles in agreement, flapping his wings to keep altitude. Gliding over the island, when a low buzzing fills the air. Toothless whines a little. As Hiccup pets his head "what is it bud?". Then a beam of light shifting in colors shoots down from the clouds, reaching the ground. Causing Toothless to roar, hiccup shifting the foot peddle banking hard to the left to avoid hitting the ray of light. "what the hell is that?!", and as suddenly as it appeared it disappears leaving a circular open patch in the middle of the forest down below. "we better check it out".

They fly down and as they get closer to the ground the see someone laying on the ground. The black reptile lands quickly as hiccup hopes of him grabbing the hilt to inferno as he hurries over to the mysterious person, toothless following close, as hiccup kneels next to person. The man's eyes crack open looking up at hiccup, raising a hand to him and barely gets out _"help_ " before passing out. "we got to get him to Gothi bud and quick" as he saddles back up and toothless grabbing the person and tossing him onto his back and takes off into the air, racing back to the village.

They land outside Gothi's hut as toothless drops him by the door and hiccup drags him inside "Gothi! Toothless go get Gobber" with grunt he runs off leaving the two. Hiccups pulls him inside and lays him on a bed. Gothi walking around seeing the young man on the bed and she hurries up to inspect on him. As she looks him over Gobber comes hurrying in through the door breathing a bit hard "oi' laddie there better be a goo... who's that?" wobbling up "an' what's he 'earin?" hiccup between the man on the bed to gobber "I don't know, it's how I found him, all I know is that he's foreign he said something, but I couldn't understand what he said".

Gothi scribbles with her staff in the staff as gobber looks over to read it "she says he'll be fine" as she walks off " an' I suppose you'll be tellin' you father about" gesturing the mystery man "him" hiccup stepping up to him "yeah I suppose, I did find him" as he walks. Toothless walking up to nudging him, as he smiles and pets him "let's go find my dad bud"

They enter the great hall seeing stoic sitting at his head table as hiccup makes his way to it. "hey dad..." "aye boy what is it?" setting down his leg of mutton "well something… something strange happened earlier." Taking a seat next to him "Toothless and I were out flying, and this light came from above us and hit the ground and it disappeared. When it did it left this guy and" "where is he?" as stoic grabbed his shoulders "who have you told this too?" "ahh no one, why? Do you know is? Or the thing that brought him here?" he stood up "come, I think the gods may have sent him here"

"If we are to proceed with this invasion well need a base of operations, Remus". Remus smiled and pointed to an Island "Here Silvanus, we'll start here its big enough island to set up base to be able to hold a legion or two, with enough resources from it and surrounding islands to provide for more" Remus walking away from the table with Silvanus following behind heading out side the villa overlooking the ocean and sea port. Ships being filled with supplies siege weapons and men. Silvanus standing a bit behind Remus "Sir what are you expecting to find when we head north?"

Turning his head "well people say dragons, and if they exist, I plan to capture some and show them to the emperor himself" turning fully with the other man "Imagine Rome with dragons! We would be unstoppable." Turning back to the ships below a man comes running up a path on the hill "sir" saluting Remus, with a fist over his chest "we're about ready all the supplies is done, and just a couple hundred more men before all 3,000 are loaded, sir" Remus nods "Go with Silvanus and make sure my stuff is ready and loaded." Turning and heading back to the villa "We set sail for the gate of the North in one hour, we will claim Berserker Island!"

The strangers POV

I lean up in bed as I reach up and rub my right temple as its pounding hard. Turning my body so I can sit " _man I have one hell of a head ache"_ looking down as I slowly open my eyes seeing a wood plank floor. Wait! " _Where am I_!" shooting my head looking around the room seeing a fire place and furs and bunch of plants. I stand up "ah ha a door, I got to get out of here". I open the door and start to run right into a wall of a man.

Falling back on my ass, as I look up seeing a man with a large beard and horned helmet as my eyes go wide. " _Vikings! Oh no"_ quickly getting I try to run again but he grabs me by shoulder "oh no you don't! you have some questions answer." As soon as he spoke my head rushed with information, grabbing my head as my head ache increases. "let me go!" I shout, wait didn't just speak English…

Then I hear a nasally voice "now he speaks norse" I slowly turn around seeing someone else who looks vagally familiar at a bit shocked. "I just understood you… where am I" the large man looking down and in a loud voice with a thick Scottish accent "Berk boy, you're in Berk! And I'm Stoick the Vast chief of this island and this here is my son Hiccup" gesturing to him. "now how did you get here?"

I furrow my brow as I try to remember "I ah.. I don't know, Sir" as I make eye contact with him "all I remember is a flash of light and waking up in that.. that hut" Pointing my thumb over my shoulder. Hiccup turning to his father "see I said up showed up from that light thing" then he looks to me "do you remember your name at least?" I look down a laugh a bit nervily "ha ahhh no I don't" I look back up hearing hum seeing as he strokes his beard "well you have to have a name… how about Ragnar?"

I nod as the name sounds familiar to me, from my life before showing up here "Ragnar will be fine" stoicks smiles "well seeing that you'll be here for a while you can stay at home as a guest till, we find something more permanent", "oh! ahh thank you sir, chief". He smiles and turns to his son "Hiccup why don't you show him the way, I still have to duties to attend too" as he walks off leaving us both.

I decide to add more to the first chapter, so I can at least give more to story line. Plus, what I did first sucked horribly. So, if anyone read it, I hope it's better, I released it's just gonna take more time to make a chapter. At a week or two to type a good one, and ill do my very best to write a chapter every week or two. Please do leave comments and notes to help me so I can write a good story. Any way thanks for reading.

-Top notch


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiccups POV

We start heading down the dirt road, on the way to home. Nothing being said for a few moments. "So Ragnar, do you remember anything from where you're from?" looking over at him seeing a downcast look trying to remember, sighs and responds "I can't remember anything." Hiccup looking away "well hopefully in time you do, it would help explain your weird clothes". Ragnar looking down at his clothes, then over at hiccup's "but these are normal, t-shirt and jeans. At least normal to me, but I will need to blend in with everyone else". Making it to my hut "well this is my home" opening the door as I head inside, Ragnar following inside. "we'll get you some new clothes by tomorrow, for tonight you can stay on the couch" he walks around the main floor looking at all the shields and weapons adorning the walls.

I head upstairs to fetch him a blanket for the night, when I come back down, finding him holding an ax… my father's favorite axe! "AHH please don't touch that" dropping the blankets and running over grabbing the axe and putting it back on the wall "Sorry it's just dads' favorite axe, he once yelled at the twins for an hour for hiding it till, they gave it back". Ragnar stepping throwing his hands up to his chest as if what he touched was cursed "oh I'm sorry I didn't know" turning back to him "it's okay you didn't know.." picking up the blankets and handing them to him "..here it's gets pretty cold here" he takes them with a nod and walks over to the couch "thanks".

No one pov

The day Ragnar wakes up finding a blue wool short sleeve tunic with black pants and matching pair of black boots. He changes his clothes, putting them in a chest next to the couch "need to ask hiccup where I can put those to hide" the door opens as he turns thinking 'speak of the devil' "morning" hiccup looking up and holds up a bag "brought breakfast from the Hall, and seems my dad and I got your measurement right." Ragnar looking down and then back to Hiccup "yeah thanks for that, and thanks for the food I'm starving" they both head over to the table as the eat some bread and chicken once they finish hiccup speaks up "I guess you'll be spending the day with gobber and I at the forge" he stands up " oh really? That sounds fun, let's get going"

They start walking down the road to forge when they hear a roar causing Ragnar to drop bit. Toothless running over to meet hiccup as he scratches him on the head "I don't think I'll ever get to use to dragons" hiccups laughs a bit as the keep walking toothless to hiccups side "So I take it there's some story for ah…" as he gestures to the dragon as hiccup responds "toothless" as Ragnar nods "ahh a strange name for a dragon, but as I was saying a story for his tail fin and your leg?" hiccup nods and sighs sadly patting toothless's head "yeah there is a bit of a long one" Ragnar looks down and then back to where we're heading "I'm sorry, but I would like to hear it sometime, if you wouldn't mind"

As they got closer to the forge, they see the smoke already coming from the chimney and could hear gobbers croaky singing voice "Well! I got my axe and I got my mace. And I love my axe I love my wife with the ugly face.." he notices as the two walk in and toothless staying outside " bout time you showed up for work" as he hands hiccup a horrible bent sword "and it seems you brought berk's new guest, what's name lad?" "Ragnar, on the count that I can't seem to remember given name" gobber scratches his neck and shrugs "nice to meet you, and since it seems you'll be here for a while, do you know how to work a forge" Ragnar looks around and nods "A bit I think". Gobber raises his eyebrow and laughs a little "oh he thinks, well you think you can make knife by days end?" he nods "any type of knife?" he nods and Ragnar gets to work getting some a couple pieces of scrap metal and a brush and cleans a side of each, then puts them in the hot forge together on top of each other. Once heated enough he pulls them out and starts pounding them together till it starts to cool and places it back to heat it again. Repeating his process till both pieces are forge welded together.

After the piece cooled, he cleaned one side and did it to another piece and repeats what he did with the first two pieces. After a couple hours of this process he creates a workable billet to start the knife he was tasked with make to show what he knows. Gobber wobbles over and looks at the billet "what's this for? I could have made a couple knifes by time you made this". Wiping the sweat from his forehead and responds "ha..ha.. workable billet" being a bit sarcastic making gobber rolls his eyes "great another hiccup" turning to him "he hasn't been here a day and your sarcasm already rubbed off on him". Hiccup responding defense "No this isn't my fault". Ragnar chuckles a bit "well I as long as I could recall I've always been like that, but this knife is being made with a different forge technique. Supposed to make the metal stronger and look pretty cool." Taking the piece back "I'm sure you'll like and be impressed when I'm done"

Next couple hours go by as hiccup and gobber taking as the work with Ragnar chiming in every now then. The two fixing and repairing weapons and shields as Ragnar draws out the metal forming it into a 10inch seax blade with a hidden tang. Quenching the blade in oil to give it a proper harding, then taking a file to it to test it. Satisfied with the ring it gives. He adds a brass guard with a dark redwood handle with a matching brass pommel to hold the guard and handle on. He walks over and gets the grinding wheel spinning putting the edge to it sharpening it. After an hour of sharpening the new knife till it has an edge that can split hairs. He walks presenting the knife to gobber as hiccup comes over looking at it.

Gobber being the first to speak up "it's... it's beautiful, how'd you get the lines in it?" Ragnar smiles as they admire his work "it's all in the forging, if it withstands your test, I'll be more then happy to show you two" they both nod and starts testing the blade by hitting it against a few things testing the edge and strength. Being satisfied he gives the blade bake to him as Ragnar puts it on his belt to hold it. Both hiccup and Ragnar leaving the forged for the day heading to the great hall for some food "where did you learn to make metal like?" Ragnar glancing over at him "something I remembered, I remember seeing it be made a lot so I tried it" hiccup nods "is there anything else you remember that you can make?" nodding in response "Yes but I'm not that skilled with a lot of it I was just lucky with" grabbing the handle of his new blade

"but I know of a lot of ideas we could make that help this village, things that will revolutionize this place! Well mostly you, but I'll help" rubbing his chin thinking about the modern things that they could make "but a lot of things that I know will need certain materials. A lot of these things that I know if they haven't been invited yet, they're closely guarded secrets to certain countries" with hiccups mind now racing with all these possibilities, these new ideas and tools that are inside Ragnar's mind. He can help but wonder where he did come from "so do remember where from?" looking at him as they make their way up the stone steps "a bit more now" stopping and looking around "I sure I'm from the future and definitely from a far away land, but it doesn't exist now… and everyone I know doesn't exist yet…" shaking his trying not to think about that "but you and I will change this village for greater good"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ruff, tuff please stop telling us your made-up stories about possible made up family members" Fishlegs says sighing as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Easing a growing headache that the both the twins started to give him.

"hey! Great-Uncle Magmar is real" Ruffnut almost yelling a bit smacking her cup against the table. As Tuffnut backs her up "yeah! And he could pass a fish through both nostrils and de-bone it" as he points up and acted as if he is pulling something from his nose to put empathize what he was saying. The entire table of teens, minus the twins, groaning and rolling their eye.

Hiccup and Ragnar catch the last bit of the story as they approach the table "that's something new to hear" Ragnar said thinking it impossible to de-bone a fish through one's nose. They stand at the end of the table "Gang this is Ragnar" as Ragnar waves "Ragnar, these two are twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, next them is Fishlegs." Then gesturing over to the other two "my cousin Snotlout, and Astrid"

"he'll be staying here with us for a while. So please be nice and don't scare him" looking mostly between the twins and Snotlout. The twins get up and start walking around Ragnar inspecting him "ah what are they doing?" as Ragnar tenses up, as hiccup palms his face "and right off the back they don't listen"

"what do expect us to do. Not to assess a potential new member to the group?" Ruffnut then seeing his knife, pulling it from Ragnar's belt inspecting the blade. Tuff joining her taking the blade away from ruff "hey Hiccup, how come you don't make anything like this for us! This amazing" Ragnar taking the blade back as hiccup speaks up "I didn't make that, Ragnar did, and he did promise to show Gobber and I how to make weapons like that"

All the teens sitting down at the table now "yeah I plan on showing them that, and other plans as well for better weapons and maybe ships" all their eyes getting wider at better weapons. Astrid rising an eyebrow. "better weapons? Nothings better then an axe" as she takes her axe off her back putting it on the table.

"Well the axe is a formidable weapon but what I have planned will make a majority, if not all, of your guy's weapons obsolete." as Ragnar looks around at their confused looks all of them thinking that wouldn't be possible. "and hopefully with some of hiccups help, since he is a better smith then me" as he looks over at him.

Hiccup nods "yeah I'll like to help" with Ragnar now grinning at his response "good! I seen some of your drawings while at the forge some of your trigging systems will come to use."

"but will also need certain supplies that we may have to go island for" as he reaches up grabbing his chin thinking about the materials he'll need, mentally making a list. "toothless and I can help you with that, we can leave whenever. We'll just need time to prepare". Ragnar looking back up to him "does tomorrow sound fine? I rather get these things to see if works before we make any of these new weapons for berk" Hiccup nodding agreement. "We'll we better go prepare for tomorrow then?" as the two get up and leave.

"I find it hard to imagine a dragon the size of a mountain, who's teeth the size of Viking long ships. But then again, I've always thought dragons were a myth" Ragnar said, sitting behind hiccup as they fly over the ocean. "well its all true. So, these weapons you wanna make. What are they?" looking back to Ragnar. "well first we need to make a couple things, but there called guns"

"Guns?" hiccup asked questioningly "What do they do?"

"well they work by small explosion that shots a small piece of metal. Kinda like a bow and arrow but smaller, and more effective. But if made big enough it can sink a ship or destroy a wall" using his fist to hit his hand. Making it look like a cannon ball destroying a wall. "but it will be a lot of work"

"well im always up for challenge, and here's the first island. Take us down bud" toothless makes a slow dive. Landing near a base of the dormant volcano in small clearing of the forest. Ragnar hopping off toothless first, looking at the opening of the cave.

"this is place where you find that liquid metal?" Ragnar turning to hiccup as he dismounts and nods, getting a couple torches ready "it is, but why do you need it? It's completely useless, besides getting people sick" handing Ragnar a torch as he takes it "it's an important a part of what I need to make. Help ignite the gunpowder we'll be making"

Hiccup holding his torch in front of toothless "how about a light bud" toothless opening his mouth giving a low flame lighting the torch, in which he uses to lights Ragnar's as the enter the cave.

They walk down the cave in silence for a minute before Hiccup speaks up "So have you remembered anything yet? Your life before you came here" looking to Ragnar not saying anything at first "Sorry, didn't mean to upse..."

Ragnar cutting him off "I remember my family and my name, I remember where I'm from. Its far from here" with a short, hallow laugh "Hell they land I'm from isn't even discovered yet. My family not even existing yet…" stopping in his tracks.

Stopping and turning to him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious". Even toothless warbles and nudge Ragnar a bit as he looks down and smiles softly at him and pets his head. "if you don't mind me asking what your true name is?"

Ragnar looking back to Hiccup "Not yet it's now my old name, no need for it anymore. Not since I'm now living here. I do like my new one though Ragnar, just need a last now" and starts walking again. The other two following again.

Their talking continues, mostly about berk and her people, some of their allies. Hiccup bringing up the book of dragons talking about all he could remember about each dragon. When he got to skrill and talked about how it used lighting really interested Ragnar. As they get deeper into the cave hiccup stops and looks at the wall "here we go, that liquid metal." Ragnar pulls a jar out of toothless saddle and bottles some and plugs it up, so it doesn't leak.

Returning the now filled bottle back "now I wonder if there's any bats in here while where in here". Hiccup looks to toothless "hey bud, how about a plasma blast" the dragon warbles and shots it down the cave. After a couple seconds of waiting a swarm of bats coming flying towards making them duck and the two humans yell in surprise. Once they're gone all three stand back up and laugh a little

"well I hoped that answered your question" they walk a bit further and Ragnar finds what he's looking for and Hiccup gives him a questioning look "is that what I think it is?"

"bat shit, yeah it is. Need it for the gunpowder. Well at least for what's inside it" Ragnar scoops a bunch into a bag. "alright, now to the top of the volcano. Need some sulfur"

I do want to say I do no own How to train your dragon or its tv show series. All I own is my characters and my ideas for it.

And I am sorry for the late updates to this story but do know I am still adding to it. I do hope you all enjoy it, please comment and give feedback so that you can help me improve my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A fleet of 15 ships anchored off in a hidden cove on the northwest side of berserker island a half the men finishing up on making a camp. A small fort set up with tents pitched and a couple native deer to the island already roasting as the as Remus walking by, making his down to the beach. Looking out to cove seeing 4 the ships getting for a siege, catapults and ballista's being set up. Walking up to a row boat filled with arrows, being taken the ship. Picking one up checking the tip.

"the spies reported back" Silvanus said approaching from behind "they have tower with catapults and well-armed, couple thousand strong. But they're ready for an attack" With a smile on his face, Remus turning to his council, dropping the arrow.

"good we attack tonight, should be a new moon." As he starts making his way back to his tent Silvanus in tow "they also have walls that surround the village but with a few gates"

they enter the tent; he starts moving pieces around on a simple drawing but close in acracy of the village. Silvanus counting "defensive weapons here, here and here. Best for the lands forces to hit the Northern gate, weakest point"

Remus nods in agreement "so be it, you'll take the ships and bombard the village. Ill lead the ground troops" moving some figures to up to the north gate and ships in a slight arch of their shores "you'll also start the attack with three ships as the fourth moves forward with your cover and their gates"

"once they get through stop, you'll sail in for the reinforcements. Once I see the last arrows and fire I'll proceed with my attack from the north and flood in. We meet in the middle" Silvanus nods in agreement

"good, now go get something to eat and make sure you're on one of those ships before sun down and make sure everything is ready"

Saluting him "yes sir" before leaving the tent, Remus looking down at the map and knocking down the enemy pieces in the village putting the golden eagle of Rome in the center.

Barrels of Greek fire break against the ground and huts as volleys of flaming arrows soaring over the walls catching the liquid on fire. People screaming as some are on fires others killed by the arrows. Dagur running down the hill to the gate where berserkers already their holding the gate, putting restraints up "THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Romans chief, out of nowhere started to attack. There trying to get it" dagur looking to walls seeing men shooting down at them on the other, he makes his way looking down seeing a couple hundred there with three ships still in the water.

Hearing dragon wings behind him and someone jumping beside him "Dagur… we can't hold against this" Heather turning to her brother "we have to leave, get as many as we can get out before they break through"

"we have to fight them; we can't just let them take our home heather." His anger building up as his sister puts a hand on his shoulder calming him down "the woman and children are already through the tunnels. But we can't for berserk if we all die" he drops his head and sighs "start ordering the men to get through and get our emergency ships ready"

As they start making their way to well that leads to the caves a soldier comes running up to them "Sir! Sir! We can't hold the gate much longer" just before Dagur can reply a horn going off from the north, a dreadful look on his face "dear gods, they've surrounded us"

Dagur raises his axe with a wicked berserker battle cry that's cut short from a hit to the back of the head heather looking to soldier who did it as he picks him throwing him on windshears back. "take him and your dragons and get out of here"

What's left of the soldiers splitting up running about to hold off as long as they can "you'll need him to back this place. We'll give you cover, but you must go now before it's to late." Grabbing her wrist before she can say anything "protect my family, please keep them safe" and runs off to join the other men and women that are left.

The romans making it through both gates as heather takes off heading up to stables getting sleuther "come on we have to go now, I'll have Dagur though till he wakes" both dragons taking off flying over the ocean finding their peoples ships. Landing on the lead ship. The soldier controlling the ruder speaking up "lady heather, were do we go?" she sighs and looks out to the open water, and back to her island seeing a faint light from the village being on fire. Turning back to the man who addressed her

"we sail to berk"

Hiccup and Ragnar making there back to berk. Hiccup telling stories about himself and other dragon riders and more about the dragons that are know to them in their book of dragons and ones they found. Along with some of the people on berk and the clans. Ragnar talking about his idea to help better the village and how the cannon and guns would work.

"so Fishlegs, his clan are the ship builders correct, well at least their trade?" hiccup nods "yes but not to only one their clan is just the best at it, and they build most of berks ships"

"well if you two wouldn't mind, as long as I talk to Fishlegs about it first, I might have some ideas on that as well for bigger and better ships, and maybe refit the some you have to hold canons"

"but why would we need to? We're at peace and been at peace for the last couple years. I see that they'll be a good advantage if they work like you say the should"

"they will and we can make one as soon as we get back to berk, well I'll help get you started so I can make the powder." A speck in the distances slowly grows as they get closer to berk, before the land near the smithy and Ragnar hopping off instantly getting started on making the powder. Getting the bat guano wrapped up and soaked. Hiccup gathering the supplies to make a cast.

They get started working out the plans for how it should look and how will it sit on its base and how they'll make the tools to pack and clean it and other various bits. Once that bit is settled, they work on making the cast and setting near a caldron to dump to molten metal in. "So, what's this special metal that you wanna use?" Ragnar ask taking a drink of water and eating an apple.

Tossing one over to hiccup as he catches it and takes a bite before answering "mm well it's called gronckle iron, and that's why I sent for Fishlegs earlier and meatlug" and as if by magic Fishlegs and his dragon land " ahh speak of the devil" the other to young men giving Ragnar a weird look "an expression, one of many from where I'm from. Any who so gronckle iron, how to we get it?"

Fishlegs laughs "you don't get it's made by gronckles" as he produces a bag filled with stones and ore "made with this, and what are you to making?" Ragnar reaches for the plans as hiccup beats him to it. Holding out the plans to Fishlegs "Ragnar says it's a cannon and it'll shoot balls of metal, punching right through ships and if big enough even through walls"

He looks down at the paper as he began to feed the stones and ore to his dragon "That would be plus 7 in defense and plus 10 in attack"

Ragnar finishing his cup of water "I suppose so, whatever that means, but we could be able to fit them on ships." Walking over to them and notices the gronckle isn't looking well "is your dragon sick?"

"oh meatlug over her " as hiccup points to the caldron for her to barf up the liquid metal as she walks over and spits it out into the bowl "alright quickly Ragnar on 1, 2, and 3" as they both tilt and pour the orange liquid into the cast filling it slowly. Letting it cool the metal cool Ragnar grabs a few sheets of paper

"and another thing Fishlegs I wanna go over some new plans for ship building, if you wouldn't mind" and excited smile crosses the bigger one's face and nods "I would like to help"

"good because these will be larger then what you have built before and I'll be happy to help pay your clan for a build of one for a test" He looks down to table and starts to draw a simple design for the ship with three mast sailing ship, resembling a frigate ship and draws a Viking long ship near it to show the scale.

"you're right it is bigger but how will you be able to pay for this?" Ragnar nods produces a small bag and dumping it out of its gold nugget contents a couple egg sized pieces. "will that be enough?" Fishlegs his eyes go wide and nods "more than enough, where did you find this?" a smile on both Hiccups and Ragnar's faces "a secret gold vein we found in a mountain"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"are you sure this isn't gonna blow up?" Fishlegs ask a bit worried after seeing the gunpowder test the other day. Scaring half the village with small barrel being exploded just outside the forge.

Ragnar laughing a little "haha well I didn't mean to blowup that little keg but at least we know it works, now let's get these bags behind the wheels so we can test the cannon" as he drops bag behind the wheels. The other man helping pile up the bags.

Hiccup and toothless landing near the two and hopping out of the saddle "hey sorry for being late I wanted to finish these up" getting in his saddle bag pulling out two matching pistols looking like wyatt earp, but much more beautiful.

The end of the pistol with dragon heads and the sights apart of it. Going down the twelve-inch barrel with intricate knots looking like dragon scales. Ragnar taking one of them from hiccup, just looking down at it with absolute marvel and amazed "hiccup this… this is amazing! Far better than I even expected"

His going back to the weapon in his hand now looking at the cylinder with and engravings of runes of strength and power. And the handles engraved with the matching circles with even more interact knots the same left from behind from the Bifrost that brought Ragnar here.

Hiccup then pulls a small bag from his saddle bag "and though I should grab these thought you might wanna try them out" tossing him the bag of bullets. With a grin on his face as he catches it opening it pulling out six and putting the bag on his belt.

Popping the cylinder out the side and drops the bullets in, with a flick of the wrist the and click as the cylinder going back. Ragnar spins pointing the gun at a nearby tree pulling the hammer back and firing at it.

Startling the other two from the bangs as he shots all the rounds in it. Smoking pouring from the dragons' mouths as his brings the gun back and blows it away. "I love the smell of gunpowder in the morning" turning back to the other two and puts the gun in his belt till he can make a couple of holsters for them "mind holding the other for now? A bit awkward to have both like this"

Hiccup looks to at the cannon and out towards the ocean "we should get a catapult up here to show my father the difference between them" Fishlegs nods in agreement "it would be good to have a comparison"

"well what are we waiting for?" Ragnar asked as the head down the hill to go get one.

After recruiting the help of a few of the villagers along with stoick and gobber they got the catapult up the hill and set it up to be aimed at sea stack to try and nock it down. Ragnar and hiccup are both standing hear the cannon as stoicks talks first "so what is it you wanted to show us son?"

"well dad" looking back to Ragnar for a second and then back to stoick "Ragnar and I wanted to show you this new weapon and how its more better than our catapults" walking over to the later weapon putting a hand on the lever "as we all now that catapults can do some damage, like break hole in a mountain, and walls" they small group of men and women nodding.

Pointing behind him "I'll be aiming that sea stack out there and try to bring it down" and with that he pulls the lever sending the boulder hurdling through the air hitting just above the water against it and doing nothing besides making splash in the ocean.

"as you can see it will take a few boulders to bring that sea stack down" now walking over to the cannon and Ragnar as they watch him get it ready, packing the powder wad and ball into it. And then getting primed to fire. "this new weapon is called a cannon, and it shoots metal. They're smaller and can fit on ships better and can also be used to defend to village. Ragnar will you do the honors" he nods and with a lit wick goes to touch the primer and stops "you might wanna cover your ears" the group all put their fingers in the ears. Then Ragnar touches the wick to the primer, firing the cannon with a loud boom. They watch as it spits fire and metal watching the ball fly, punching trough the sea stack breaking it in half.

Shock written on all their faces as well as their jaws dropped as the pillar was destroyed before their very own eyes. Then they look upon the cannon and to the young men as the group starts talking and asking questions "how'd you make that?" "that was incredible" "could we try that?"

Ragnar nods and waves them over "you better try, if your gonna be using them. And if we make more you lot will help teach others" as the group gather arounds Ragnar and the cannon and begins telling them what to do. Hiccup walks over to his father. "that is a rather impressive weapon you two built"

Hiccup nods "it was mostly his idea" stoick looking away from the group to hiccup now "do you trust him?" he asked

"I do, he didn't need to give us the information to build a cannon. I think he really wants to help berk, considering he has nothing left" stoick raises his eye brow "and what do you by that?"

Hiccup looking over to him "he remembers where he's from now, a place far away. And different time from he's told me. And because of that he has no family now." Looking back up to his father "All he has is us, Berk, where the gods sent him."

they both turn their heads as the cannon goes off again the group laughing as they switch out people so the other half can try it, as they clean it to get ready to start to get it ready to fire again.

"I trust you son, and if you trust him that's good enough for me. Also, what's this I hear about him having a ship built? The entire Ingerman clan has been busy working on it"

"yeah 'legs and I help design it; he calls it frigate. It will be the biggest ship ever built on Berk, and it will be made to hold those cannons" Ragnar comes jogging over to the two "sorry to interrupt sir but you have ships approaching" they look out to the sea and see them as Hiccup hurries over pulling out his spy glass "berserker ships"

Handing it to his father looking through it "aye, but why are the coming is the question" as he hands the spy glass back. They feel a gust a wind and turn in time seeing two dragons land. One a razor whip and the other being a triple strike.

Dagur hopping off his dragon and walks up the three and black dragon "chief stoick, hiccup and new guy? We need your help, we… we" as he looks down and his hands clenching into a fist "we were attacked by the romans. Our village has been lost"

Stoicks eye brows furrow "you and your people are welcome to berk" saying to the berserker chief and turning back to his son "hiccup we need to send out terror mail to all our allied tribes, we need to call a thing. If the romans are here in the archipelago then we're all in trouble"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week has gone by since the berserkers have landed and sought refuge on berk after losing their island, their home to the romans. A week since Stoick had terror mails sent out to their allied tribes. Waiting for them to arrive to discuss the roman threat.

Four or three days ago the terrors returned to back with letters for Stoick letting him know that the chiefs were coming. Some of the letters saying that there not coming due to being closer to berserker island. Not wanting to leave their islands undefended.

Stoick sat in his chair, in his house going over some of the letters for what seemed like the thousandth time. Tossing them down on the table with a sigh, sitting back in his chair. Hiccup comes in through the door with toothless behind him.

Stoick looking up to the two "how are our guest settling in?" hiccup walking over taking a seat across from his father. "they're doing alright, between half the hall being used as temporary living area, as well as new huts being built for the berserks." As he grabs a cup and fills it with water taking a drink "everything seems to be going fine. And a couple scouts said they seen some ships heading this way. Meatheads and the Bogs"

"how far out where they, when they spotted?" "a couple hours out, so they should be spotted from land soon" Stoick nods and runs a hand through his hair before putting his helmet on and standing up "better start preparations for their arrival" as he walks out.

Toothless walks up to hiccup looking to the door then to hiccup warbling. Patting his head "yeah he's a bit stressed about this" standing up still petting his dragon

"wanna go for a quick flight bud before the other chiefs arrive?" almost barking in agreement and he bounds over to the door. They outside and quickly take off into the air.

After a little while flying around the island and through the sea stacks surrounding it. They here some wings behind them quickly catching up to them. Just before he looked over, he heard Astrid's voice speak up "you doing alright? Your father doesn't seem to be doing too well himself"

Hiccup sighs "he's worried... according to Gobber he hasn't been like this since seeing the red death." Looking over at her "It's the romans, it seems to almost scare my dad more then the dragons ever did"

"well they are romans, you don't build an empire being idle and from the stories we hear about them can be quite brutal" they hear a the horn go off sounding the ships have arrived "Hiccup we should return, but these romans already beat the berserkers one of the bigger and best fighting tribes in the archipelago."

After a half an hour in the mead hall, with shouting and arguing between them Hiccup and Astrid sneak in, working their way through the crowd finding the group of teens "so what have we missed?" as Astrid looks to the others. "shouting, arguing oh and more shouting" Snotlout responded to her

"they haven't come up with any solution to fight the romans besides either defend themselves or attack, but they only argued saying none of it will work" Fishlegs chimed in. Hiccup notices Ragnar looking down deep in thought, stepping over to him "you alright?"

Shaking his head as he was drawn back to reality "hm what? Oh I'm fine just thinking"

"about what?"

"the romans, they aren't supposed to be here"

Astrid scuffs "no kidding, no wants them here" Ragnar shakes his head "no, no I mean they were never supposed to be here in the first place, unless they erased it, but I don't think that's the case"

"what do mean by that?" fishlegs asked turning to him as the others follow suit. Ragnar looking to the faces and sighs before answering "where I'm from we learned about the romans, at least a bit. But I really liked history, so I learned more about it. Romans being one of topics, they never came this far north or out so far in the ocean."

As the teens talk in their group, well listen to Ragnar. They don't notice as the chiefs and other villagers take a break and stoick catches a bit of what Ragnar is saying as he talks about the Romans. "So how much do you know about them then?" making all the teens jump from his, sudden, appearance.

Ragnar quickly turning and looking up to him "ahh what would you like to know chief?"

"anything and everything that can help us you'll tell everyone here in a bit, understood?" Ragnar nods "good, I'll let you know when to speak up" as he turns walking away from the group.

As the people and the chiefs gather around the great Hearth again, people chatting amongst themselves. Stoick's fist banging on stone around getting everyone's attention "alright, alright, I know it was been that long with these discussions. But we need to know more about these romans." His eyes scanning the crowd before raising a hand in Ragnar's direction "Ragnar here, a new member to this tribe has some information that he'll like to share with us"

Mogadon chief of the meatheads speaking up almost yelling "how do you know that he isn't a roman?"

Murmurs of agreement sweep through the crowd "I can assure that he isn't, and if he was why would he help improve our defenses?" one of the women that was being taught to fire it calls out from the crowd "aye I seen it! And it's a magnificent weapon!"

With other speaking of the weapon that Hiccup and Ragnar made, Ragnar stepping up. With the help of Stoick quieting everyone down again. With a quick deep breath to steady himself.

"the romans as you all know are a threat. From what I know about them is that one of their favorite tactics is to show force and strength of the romans. Said force and strength was showed upon the berserkers." Looking seeing nods of agreement and the anger scowl on Dagurs face.

"they were one of the biggest and more fierce.." "you mean are" dagur correcting him "yes sorry are, biggest and more fiercest tribes in the archipelago. And in a night took over the island, which I'm sure they are setting up a base of operations"

Shouts from the crowd going up "so this is an invasion!" "what are we going to do?" stoicks pounding his fist again "QUIET!" everyone silencing them self's "let him finish" giving Ragnar a nod to continue.

"once the set up a base they'll probable try to bring in more troops. Once more arrive or before that, they may attack more islands or try to make deals"

"what type of deals?" bertha of the bogs the other chief to show up to thing. "deals with any tribe to provide resources, information and more people to fight with. In exchanged for being part of roman and not be treated badly, like their enemies will be. But even then, some of those deals don't last long. Usually broken by the romans"

More uproar coming the crowd and some guy yells "how do you think we should stop them?" All eyes turning back to Ragnar "well umm berk may have dragons, but they have weapons, machines that can shoot multiple arrows and spears at one go, and Greek fire. But as someone said earlier my idea for a weapon, that both hiccup and I made can and will help fight them."

"and what are these weapons?" mogadon aske leaning forward

"I call them canons, one can easily sink a ship, they can be used as both assault and defensive weapons. And they can be outfitted on ships. At least a couple on a viking long ship like yours. But with both the help of hiccup fishlegs and another idea of mine we designed a new ship. One that can outrun and out fight any ship that has ever been made" gasp fill the air and Ragnar notices people's eyes going wide "And how does that help us? If berk is the only ones with it?"

"well I'll be willing to sell designs for this new ship but as for the canons, you can buy them from berk, along with the powder that allows them to work. And if its alright with the chief" as he looks to Stoick "we can maybe spare some and I could help in training people to use them"

"we can work out a deal later on, but Ragnar any other ideas on how to fight them?" stoick asked. Ne nods and looks back to the crowd "yeah we need to all work together, combine our forces to fight them. It will be our only chance to win, due to each tribe's smaller numbers compares to the romans. Also, the romans during military operations only listen to one head…"

As he looks around the crowd already seeing the expressions on the faces, reading what they're thinking, on what he was about to say next "we need to do the same and if it means anything from me, I believe that stoick should be the head of it. To lead us in the fight against the romans, and unify all of yo" stopping himself

"unify all of us as one"

Sorry for such a late update, been busy with both school and regular life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"unify all of us as one"

Ragnar ducks as a mug was tossed at his head nearly missing it. Anger shouts ringing across the hall a couple from the other tribes asking for his head. "Hey! From what I heard you all either fought with stoick and his son or against them" they quiet down again but all Ragnar can see is anger expressions peoples face, mostly the other tribes.

"those who fought with them knew if it was for them, they would have lost. And against them you ended up losing to them. Hell, hiccup ended a 300 year old war, and he was hardly trying up till the end" those angry faces start to turn, as they listen. "they are your best hope to defeat the romans. Also, it helps that they have dragons, aside from a few others" gesturing to the leaders of the berserkers "they now also have the most advanced weapons and soon the most advanced ship in the world"

Turning to Stoick who has a stunned look his face as he's looking at Ragnar "Chief Stoick, this is the only way that I believe to defeat the Romans. It's the best hope that anyone here has so that they can be able to remain free. And I'll be more than willing with my honor on the line to fight any challenger to a holmgang, to the death that would say otherwise"

Stoick, who was about to protest stopped when he heard Ragnar put his honor on the line. Only able to sigh angerly "any of those who wish to challenge Ragnar?"

The crowd now quite as people look to each other, a man steps forward "I Einar, of the tribe Meatheads accept the challenge." Stoicks nods "then will meet at the old kill ring tomor.."

"chief I request that it be now, as soon as we get there"

"only if the challenger accepts" Ragnar staring at Einar who almost as the size of stoick walks over to them "I do"

Stoicks nods "So be it, what weapons do you choose?" standing between to the two as Einar answers "the weapons we have on us, with three shields each"

People gather around the old kill ring, the air filled with chatter about what happened in the mead hall. Along with bets being placed. Down the ramp in the tunnel drowning out most the noise as Stoick is chewing out Ragnar "You have no idea what you done! What you jeopardized. If you fail the alliance that I haven't spent working on will fall apart!"

"I know chief, but it's the only way to fight the romans. You can't be divided even if you are allies. A combined force must have one head to fight them."

"but why did you do it, what other reasoning could you have?"

He looks past stoick seeing hiccup joining them and slightly nods his head, looking down as he does "a man named Vercingetorix, tried to unite all the tribes of gual to fight the romans, specifically Cesar the one who help make roman as it is today. Vercingetorix failed to unify them in time to defeat them. He had about 80,000 men under his command when Cesar lead a siege against him with about 60,000 to 75,000 men"

Both listening as he looked up and continued "after a little while when the siege began, the romans caught wind that the gauls where uniting and coming to the aid of Vercingetorix. A force of about 240,000 men" their eyes widening and a shocked gasp from hiccup "there's not even that many people in the whole archipelago"

Ragnar nods as he looks to him "Cesar bet them all with only 75,000 men that day. He beat them with superior military mind and the fact that gauls didn't listen to Vercingetorix in time. When they did it was to late." Looking to the taller man "Stoick you must see my urgency with all of uniting as one and only fighting with only head. Vercingetorix could have done it, but you can do better."

Then looking back to hiccup "Even you hiccup, I know that you don't like fighting. But you can beat them, I'm just trying to give you time and the numbers you need to help"

Stoick runs his hand down his beard and sighs "aye lad I can see that" he looks past him into the pit seeing Einar as he waited "we best get this started then" and with that Stoick left the two to go get his seat to announce the duel to start.

"Why can't we try to make peace with them?"

"Hiccup the peace that they would make would be a deal with your dad leaving him as chief, and after he passes, you'll be the next leader of the hooligans. But as soon as he passes, they'll kill you and what left of you family and the appoint some one in you tribe to be loyal to them or some roman to lead your tribe."

Hiccup looks down "I... I see, but I will still try" Ragnar shakes his "Hiccup try all you want, but the only way to make peace with the Romans is from a stance with power. You must be equal to them, or greater than them" they turn to the pit as they hear Stoick starting to speak.

"we can talk more of this but do win this Ragnar. Wouldn't want to lose a new friend"

Ragnar smiles "don't worry about that" and with a slight laugh "I reckon I'm going to look like Indian jones when it begins"

"who?"

"Never mind, got to go" and walk into the pit looking up at the cage covering in and seeing the people stand around it and the stands filled. Stoicks voice bellowing out "Ragnar are you ready?"

Looking up to the chief and gives a nod, getting one back in return "Einar, are you ready?" "Yes, chief Stoick"

Einar standing about 30 yards from him, sword drawn and shield in hand. One of the shield bearers comes running up to Ragnar handing him his own and takes it. Stoic stands from his chair "then let the duel begin!" the crowd cheers, shouts for the both fighters to win. Einar takes a stance and raises his shield, and sword up and at the ready. Ragnar takes a similar stance pulling out is seax. They begin to slowly circle each other. Ragnar knowing its going to be his opponent to make the first move mostly since he doesn't know to fully fight with hand weapons.

Einar lets out a battle cry and starts to charge Ragnar, bringing his sword down as he raises his shield in time blocking the blow. Ragnar getting pushed back with each blow, trying to time his swing. Then jumps and rolls to the side as Einar sword went back, making him grunt in anger.

"You wanted a fight! So, fight me!" Einar yelling at him as he turned back to him. Ragnar pops his head from behind his shield with a smile "then that wouldn't be much of fight then if I did!" only making Einar even angrier as he rammed his shield against Ragnars, breaking it as he quickly hops back. Einar standing down swinging his sword in his hand. Ragnars shield bearer quickly getting him his second shield, Einar tossing his first down. Getting his second shield as well.

"you sure you really want to waste your first shield" Ragnar yield to taunt him a bit more "the only wasting anything is you and your life"

"oh, am I" cuts the straps on his shield making it useless to him "oops" as he gets his third.

Einar snarls and tosses his second shield taking his third as well. They go back to circling each other again and Ragnar tosses his third shield leaving himself completely defenseless. Einar following suit, dropping his third shield.

Einar bellows out a war cry and charges Ragnar with sword raised, closing the gap between them. Ragnar pulling out his pistol from his hip, bringing it up.

A loud bang fills the arena, the crowd quiet. Einar running and war cry stopped as he looks down at his chest, seeing a hole through his tunic where his heart was underneath. Then blood from his fatal wound, looking back to Ragnar with disbelief, then falls to his knees and face down on the ground. A dark red pool forming under him.

He looks to shocked and scared crowd, raising him arms with his pistol still in hand. The yells out "Any other challenger to who thinks that Stoick shouldn't lead the allied tribes?" no one speaking up for next couple mintues.

Bertha of the bogs moves to the cage looking down at the winner "then it's settled" turning to Stoick "Chief Stoick, your champion has proven himself. You shall lead the allied tribes and their combined forces, against the Romans."


End file.
